lostpediafandomcom_pt-20200216-history
Cronologia:Novembro 2004
Dia 41 - Segunda, 1º de Novembro de 2004 * Locke e Boone encontram o Bimotor que Locke viu em seu sonho. * Sayid faz óculos para Sawyer. * Boone fala com Bernard e com os outros sobreviventes da cauda pelo radio Bimotor pouco antes do avião cair do barranco que estava e colidir no chão. * Bernard ouve Boone. Ana-Lucia acha que é um truque dos os Outros, então ela desliga o radio. * Eko finalmente fala com Ana-Lucia e a consola. * Desmond, com muita depressão, pensa em um suicídio até que ouve Locke chorando de frustração e esmurrando na Escotilha, então ele acende a luz branca como um sinal de resposta. Dia 42 - Terça, 2 de Novembro de 2004 * Jack tenta tudo o que pode para salvar Boone, que acaba morrendo. * Claire dá a luz a seu filho. * Assim que Shannon acaba de voltar de um piquenique com Sayid, Jack conta à ela que seu irmão morreu. * Jack está contrariado e decide ele mesmo encontrar Locke como forma de fazê-lo pagar pela morte de Boone. * Locke reaparece no enterro de Boone, onde Jack o acusa de ter matado Boone. Então, o médico ataca Locke. * Sayid interroga Locke sobre o Bimotor e confisca a arma que Locke pegou do corpo de um dos "padres" mortos. * Shannon rouba a arma da mala de armas e tenta matar Locke mas Sayid a impede. * Sayid ordena que Locke leve-o a Escotilha. * No dia de eleição (United States), George W. Bush é re-eleito como presidente dos EUA ( fora da Ilha evento que Ben menciona dias depois a Jack). Dia 43 - Quarta, 3 de Novembro de 2004 * Sayid leva Jack à Escotilha. * Arzt avisa Michael que está próximo a estação das monções, e a Balsa tem que estar no mar assim que possível. * Sawyer força Kate a revelar que ela era a prisioneira do avião, garantindo seu lugar na Balsa. Day 44 - Quinta, 4 de November de 2004 * Rousseau vai até o acampamento da praia e diz aos sobreviventes que os Outros estão vindo. * Hurley e Rousseau são levados para a Escotilha. * Jack organiza uma espedição ao Black Rock para pegar dinamite para explodir a Escotilha. * Walt entrega Vincent a Shannon e pede que ela tome conta do cachorro. Ela promete cuidar dele até que Walt volte. * A balsa parte para o mar. * Arzt se explode com a dinamite do Black Rock. * Rousseau sequestra o bebê de Claire, então Charlie e Sayid saem para pegá-lo de volta. * Locke quase é arrastado para o sub-solo pelo Monstro. * Hurley descobre os Números escritos na lateral da Escotilha e tenta impedir Locke de abrí-la. * Locke ignora os apelos de Hurley e acende o pavil, explodindo a escotilha. * A Balsa é atacada e destruída pelos os Outros e Walt é sequestrado. * Locke, Kate e Jack entram separadamente na Escotilha e encontram Desmond na Estação O Cisne. * Eles descobrem que a cada 108 minutos ele tem que digitar em um computador a série dos Números . Day 45 - Friday, November 5, 2004 * Sawyer e Michael wash up on the far side of a Ilha, aonde eles encontram Jin e são capturados pelos sobreviventes da cauda. * Libby e Cindy acham Jin na praia. Ana-Lucia pensa que ele é um dos os Outros porque ele está com uma algema. Jin escapa. * Eko bate em Ana-Lucia e joga ela dentro buraco para descobrir que são Sawyer, Michael e Jin. * Depois de danificar acidentalmente o computador da Estação O Cisne, Desmond foge para a floresta. * Sayid é levado para a escotilha e conserta os danos. Day 46 - Saturday, November 6, 2004 * Michael, Sawyer e Jin são libertados pelos sobreviventes da cauda e levados para a Flecha. * Hurley leva Rose para o Cisne aonde eles catalogam a comida. The fuselage survivors feast on the Swan bunker food. Day 47 - Sunday, November 7, 2004 * Ana-Lucia decide cruzar a a Ilha com os Sobreviventes da Cauda restantes para conhecer os sobreviventes da fuselagem. * Michael corre para a floresta para procurar as pessoas que sequestraram seu filho. * Jin e Eko vão atras dele. * Eko e Jin escutam alguma coisa ao longe e se escondem. They see a group of people, presumably os Outros, pass by their hiding spot. Entre eles uma criança carregando um urso de pelucia. * Jin e Eko convencem Michael a voltar com eles. Day 48 - Monday, November 8, 2004 * Shannon tem outra visão Walt, desta vez em sua 'tenda'. * Eko, Michael e Jin alcançam Ana-Lucia. * Shannon sai em busca de Walt, Sayid segue-a. * Sawyer desmaia devido a infecção do ferimenta a bala. * Michael e Eko build a stretcher. * Cindy vanishes without a trace when the tail survivors struggle to get Sawyer up a steep hill. * Ana-Lucia atira em Shannon acidentalmente. * Eko leva Sawyer até O Cisne. * Michael encontra Sun que leva ele até Jack no abrigo. * Michael, Jin e Sobreviventes da Cauda chegam na praia e encontram os sobreviventes da fuselagem . * Jack e Ana-Lucia se encontram na floresta. Day 49 - Tuesday, November 9, 2004 * Shannon é enterrada. * Eko smostra Locke a Biblia contendo o pedaço cortado do filme. * Sawyer se sente bem o suficiente para andar com a ajuda de Kate. Os dois veem o Cavalo Negrona floresta. * Michael recebe uma mensagem de Walt no computador (ou alguem se passando por ele). (Título na Tela: 57 dias antes de ) * Paulo vai até A Pérola para esconder a boneca contendo os diamantes, após Locke pega-lo tentando enterrar-los. Ben e Juliet entram na the Pearl but are unaware of Paulo. Eles usam o sistema de video para observar Jack na estação O Cisne. Ben fala sobre seu plano de convecer Jack a trata-lo assim como o de usar Michael para sequestrar Jack, Sawyer and Kate. Eles deixam pra tras um Either walkie que Paulo pega. Day 50 - Wednesday, November 10, 2004 * Michael conversa secretamente pelo computador com a pessoa que ele pensa ser Walt. * Eko fica sabendo do Bimotor, e força Charlie a leva-lo até lá. Eles encontram O Monstro. * Eko e Charlie acham o avião, o corpo de irmão de Eko está dentro dele. Eko turns the plane into a funeral pyre. * Claire manda Charlie embora porque ele não contou pra ela sobre as Estátuas da Virgem Maria. Day 52 - Friday, November 12, 2004 * Michael tranca Jack e Locke no armario de armas e vai procurar por Walt. Jack, Locke, Sawyer e Kate (unknown to them) pursue him. * Michael encontra Pickett na floresta e é capturado por Tom. * Naquela noite, Jack, Locke e Sawyer encontram os Outros e Tom força eles a voltar pra praia, usando Kate como refem. Day 53 - Saturday, November 13, 2004 ' * De volta a praia, Jack pergunta a Ana-Lucia quanto tempo ela acha que levaria pra treinar um exército. Day 54 - Sunday, November 14, 2004 * Charlie pede a Claire que as coisas voltem a ser como antes. * Naquela noite, Charlie tem um pesadelo e percebe que ele pegou Aaron enquanto dormia. Claire 'bate' nele. * Tom, Alex, Pickett, Michael e alguns dos Outros chegam na Vila dos Outros. * Bea Klugh se apresenta pra Michael e começa a fazer perguntas sobre Walt. Day 55 - Monday, November 15, 2004 * Charlie tenta pedir para Locke pra falar com Claire. Charlie mente pra ele dizendo que não possue mais estátuas. * Eko e Charlie conversam sobre seus sonhos. Charlie acha que eles significam queAaron precisa ser batizado. * Locke segue Charlie até o esconderijo das estatua e confisca-as. * Aquela noite, Charlie inicia um incêndio na floresta pra poder "sequestrar" Aaron. Day 56 - Tuesday, November 16, 2004 * Charlie conta para Jack que ele provocou o incêndio na floresta. * Claire vai conversar com Eko sobre batizar Aaron e ela. * Locke muda o código do armario de armars e coloca as Estátuas da Virgem Maria lá dentro. Day 57 - Wednesday, November 17, 2004 * Jack gives Locke the handguns, which are locked with the rest of the Armas in the armoury. * Hurley dá para Sayid o rádio dos Sobreviventes da Cauda. Naquela noite eles escutam músicas vindas dele. * Sun é atacada em sua Horta e se encontra desacordada na floresta. * Locke moves the weapons from the armoury to keep Jack from getting hold of them. * Sawyer has Charlie follow Locke and steal the cache that Locke hid. Day 58 - Thursday, November 18, 2004 * Rousseau leva Sayid até um homem que ela capturou em uma de suas armadilhas. Rousseau fere ele com uma flecha. * Sayid leva o homem (que diz se chamar "Henry Gale") para O Cisne e interroga-o. "Gale" diz ter caído na a Ilha enquanto voava pelo Pacifico em um balão com sua esposa. Ela morreu 2 semanas atras. * Jack discute com Locke para que parem o interrogatório. Locke se atrasa em apertar o botão e estranhhos Hieróglifos aparencem no contador. Day 59 - Friday, November 19, 2004 * Aaron fica doente e Claire tem certeza que ele está com A Contaminação sobre a qual a Rousseau falou. * Claire e Kate procuram por Rousseau, na esperança de que Rousseau mostre a elas o local no qual ela achou Claire. * The three of them retrace Claire's steps to the estação O Cajado where she was held. * Em um armário na Estação Médica, Kate encontra um barba falsa e cola teatral junto com as roupas usadas por Tom. Day 60 - Saturday, November 20, 2004 * Locke pede que Ana-Lucia interrogue Henry Gale. * Sun descobre que está grávida. * Ana-Lucia, Charlie e Sayid vão investigar as informações que Henry Gale deu pra eles. * É o aniversário da Rose. Day 61 - Sunday, November 21, 2004 * Ana-Lucia, Charlie e Sayid acham a clareira que estava no mapa de Henry. * Sun conta pra Jin que ela está grávida. * Henry pode sair da "cela" para comer cereal. * Estação Cisnet undergoes a bizarre and unexplained lockdown as the blast doors come down, shutting Locke and Henry inside, cutting them off from the computer room. * At the time the Countdown Timer runs down, the lights shut off and an ultraviolet light comes on, revealing a heavily annotated map on one of the doors. * Ana, Charlie e Sayid acham o balão e o tumulo sobre o qual Gale falou. Dentro dele está o corpo do verdadeiro Henry Gale. * Jack ganha o suprimento de medicamentos de volta num jogo de poker contra Sawyer. * Jack e Kate acham um paraquedas e uma enorme rede contendo uma caixa de suprimentos no caminho entre O Cisne e a praia. * Ana, Charlie e Sayid encontram Jack e Kate e se juntam a ele para confrontar o falso Henry Gale. Day 62 - Monday, November 22, 2004 * Mau Hurley se livra do seu esconderijo de comida ele descobre que mais comida apareceu na Ilha, provavelmente jogada de um avião. * Hurley vê Dave, seu amigo imaginário. * Locke gets a pair of crutches and Sayid and Ana interrogate Henry Gale. * Libby e Hurley se beijam. * Michael começa a acreditar que Walt está morto. * Ms. Klugh diz pra Michael que Walt está do lado de fora e Michael exige vê-lo * Michael tem tres minuto pra falar com Walt, mas esse tempo acaba quando Walt começa a dizer para o pai que eles não são o que dizem ser. * Ms. Klugh fala para Michael se ele completar a missão ele pode ter Walt de volta e eles estão livre. A missão é libertar o prisioneiro na estação O Cisne e trazer Jack, Kate, Sawyer e Hurley para o acampamento dos Outros. Michael concorda, mas diz que ele quer um barco. * Depois de dizer para Locke que ele não apertou o botão, Henry Gale para de falar, comer e beber. Day 63 - Tuesday, November 23, 2004 * Jack troca os curativos de Henry e diz a ele que tentará fazer uma troca de refens, ele por Walt. * Bernard começa a construir um enorme sinal de SOS mas ele desiste logo após Rose dizer que a Ilha a curou e ela tem medo de ir embora. * Na tentaiva de trocar prisioneiros com os Outros, Jack e Kate encontram Michael * Ben (o falso Henry Gale) ataca Ana-Lucia e quase a matando se não fosse a interferencia de Locke. Day 64 - Wednesday, November 24, 2004 * Henry Gale fala para Locke que ele estava vindo por causa dele. * Jack e Kate voltam com Michael. * While attempting to get a gun from Sawyer, Ana-Lucia gets into a scuffle with Sawyer, which eventually leads to the two of them having sex. Ana uses this to her advantage and steals Sawyer's gun from his discarded clothes before he could put them back on. * Michael atira e mata Ana Lucia e Libby, atira no proprio braço, e depois solta o prisioneiro. * Eko tem um sonho/visão de seu eirmão e Ana Lucia dizendo pra ele conversar com John Locke sobre o ponto de interrogação. * Eko e Locke saem a procura do misterioso "?" * They find the Beechcraft and make camp for the night. Day 65 - Thursday, November 25, 2004 * Locke e Eko acham a Pérola|[A Pérola] embaixo do Bimotor. * Libby morre, mas tenta avisar sobre Michael antes de morrer. * Michael retorna ao acampamento. * Jack pega as armas de volta com Sawyer. * Jack, Kate, Hurley, Sawyer e Michael se preparam para entrar na floresta e buscar Walt. * Sayid conversa com Jack sobre Michael estar preparando uma armadilha pra eles * Eko para a construção da igreja parase mudar para O Cisne. Quando Charlie pergunta porque, ele responde que tem de fazer outra coisa. * Vincent leva Charlie até o esconderijo de armas de Sawyer. Ele pega todas as estatuas que contem heroina e as joga no mar. * Libby e Ana-Lucia são enterradas. Durante o funeral Sun vê um veleiro no horizonte vindo na direção deles. * Jack, Sayid e Sawyer nadam até o barco, aonde eles acham Desmond. * Locke fala para Eko não apertar o botão. Após o confornto Eko joga Locke para fora da estação e fala para ele não voltar. Day 66 - Friday, November 26, 2004 * Jack, Kate, Hurley, Sawyer e Michael vão para suposta vila dos outros. * Sayid, Jin e Sun vão com o veleiro para a suposta vila dos outros. * Locke fala para Desmond da estação A Pérola. * Aquela noite, Jack acha Michael sozinho na floresta. (Mais tarde Jack percebe Michael estava traindo eles com os Outros.) Day 67 - Saturday, November 27, 2004 * Sayid, Jin and Sun discover the Estátua while sailing toward Os Outros camp. * Sawyer shoots (and kills) one of Os Outros after Kate detects two of them following the party through the jungle. The second one escapes. Later, the group is captured by the Others after they discovered the tube belt. * Locke and Desmond return to the Swan and decide not to Apertar o Botão. Desmond triggers a O Lockdown, locking Eko out of the computer room. Eko finds dinamite with the help of Charlie. He unsuccessfully uses it to try to open the blast door, injuring himself and Charlie. * After viewing the Registro de Atividade, Desmond realizes that he caused Vôo 815 to crash on the Island and thus wants to push the button again. However, Locke destroys the computer in O Cisne. The timer runs down and Desmond uses the Chave de Emergência. * A Descarga occurs and is seen across the Island. * Michael and Walt leave the Island from Balsa Pala on a heading of 325 degrees using Barco dos Outros * Os Outros let Hurley go. * At night, Charlie is the only one from the Swan who returns to camp. He and Claire share a kiss. * Estação de Monitoramento detects an "electromagnetic anomaly" and Penelope Widmore is called. However, it is not proven yet that this event occurred on the same day as the Island events shown in the same episode. Day 68 - Sunday, November 28, 2004 * Jack, Kate and Sawyer are held in separate confinement at estação A Hidra. ** Jack is kept in an empty aquarium tank and interviewed by Juliet. When Juliet tries to give Jack food, he attempts to escape. When he opens the Hatch door, the Hatch is flooded with seawater and Juliet instructs Jack to activate an emergency pump. ** Sawyer is kept in a large bear's cage and meets Karl, another captive in a separate bear cage. When Karl attempts to escape, he releases Sawyer as well (possibly as a decoy) but Sawyer is quickly recaptured by Juliet. Sawyer spends the day figuring out a behaviour test that rewards him with a Biscoito de Peixe and water. ** Kate is allowed to shower and change into a dress before being led by Tom to a beach where she is offered to share a meal with o homem a quem chamam de "Henry Gale". Some time later, she is placed in the bear cage Karl previously occupied, opposite Sawyer, and he shares his fish biscuit with her. Day 69 - Monday, November 29, 2004 *Locke wakes up in the jungle, unable to speak, after the Swan implosion. **He builds a small sweat lodge inside the unfinished church and asks Charlie to stand guard. ***His vision quest features Boone telling him to "clean up his own mess". **Locke goes into the jungle to save Eko, and finds himself rescuing Eko from a polar bear. *Hurley is spotted in the jungle by Locke and Charlie on his return from the Pala Ferry docks. **He finds Desmond running around in the jungle, naked. ***Desmond borrows a shirt from Hurley and tells him that Locke will go out and save Jack, Kate and Sawyer, saying that Locke said this in a speech. ****Locke recites said speech some time after Desmond says this. * Sawyer and Kate are released from their cells on work duty. ** Kate is secretly approached by Alex while cracking rocks, who asks Kate if she has seen Karl. ** Sawyer kisses Kate, attempts to overpower the Others and is subdued. * Sayid, Jin and Sun reach the Balsa Pala and dock the Sailboat ("Veleiro"). ** Sayid builds a signal fire to lure the Others out into the open. ** Jin and Sayid wait under cover of night to ambush the Others. ** The Others slip past Jin and Sayid to board Veleiro with Sun on board. ** The Others steal Veleiro while Sun, after shooting Colleen, escapes. * Sawyer and Kate are returned to their cages. * Jack is interviewed by "Henry Gale" who reveals his real name — Benjamin Linus. Ben tells Jack that the survivors have spent 69 days on the Island and that the current date is 29 November 2004. He also plays a clip of the winning the World Series and offers to send Jack back home as long as he co-operates. Day 70 - Tuesday, November 30, 2004 * Sawyer and Kate are woken for work duty but remain in their cages as the wounded Colleen is returned to the Hydra Station. ** Sawyer sets up an elaborate trap to electrocute one of the Others and steal the cage keys. ** Sawyer's trap fails when Ben approaches the cage after the power has been turned off. ** Ben beats Sawyer with a collapsible baton and he is taken to the observation room. ** Matthew and Jason administer a shot that knocks Sawyer out. ** After Sawyer wakes, Ben explains that he has been fitted with a pacemaker that will kill him if his heartrate goes over 140. Ben also explains that if Sawyer tells Kate, the Others will install one in Kate as well. ** Sawyer is returned to his cage and lies to Kate about what happened. * Colleen is rushed to an operating room. ** Juliet retrieves Jack from the observation room to perform surgery on Colleen. ** While scrubbing up, Jack sees spinal x-rays showing a large tumor on the L4 vertebra. ** Jack attempts to save Colleen but she dies on the table. * Pickett beats up Sawyer until Kate admits that she loves Sawyer. * Kate discovers that she can climb out of her cage through the roof. ** When she can't break the lock on Sawyer's cage, he demands that she leave him behind. ** Instead, Kate climbs back into her cage and waits. * Desmond tries to convince Claire to move Aaron down the beach for the night but she refuses. * Desmond borrows a five-iron from Paulo and uses it to construct a lightning rod. * A freak rainstorm hits the beach. A bolt of lightning hits the lightning rod feet away from Claire's tent.